The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art,
Traditionally, vehicles include a power plant., such as an internal combustion engine, that generates drive torque, The drive torque is transferred through a power train and a driveline to a driven wheel or wheels. which propel the vehicle along a surface. The power train often includes a transmission that includes a plurality of selectable gear ratios that multiply the drive torque.
In the case where the transmission is provided as an automatic transmission, the gear shifts occur automatically based on the vehicle operating parameters including, but not limited to, vehicle speed, engine load and engine speed. Calibration parameters are predetermined for the transmission of a particular vehicle platform. More specifically, the calibration parameters are determined during pre-production driving tests, during which multiple shift maneuvers are executed. The magnitude of the longitudinal acceleration of the vehicle resulting from a gear shift is monitored and the calibration parameters are set to minimize the magnitude of the longitudinal acceleration to provide a smooth shift feel.
In order to monitor the magnitude of the longitudinal acceleration, a longitudinal accelerometer must be installed in the vehicle and must also be calibrated. Installation, calibration and maintenance of the longitudinal accelerometer increases both pre-production testing time and cost.
Some vehicles include a permanent longitudinal accelerometer that is implemented for example, with a vehicle stability enhancement system (VSES). Accordingly, the implementation of the longitudinal accelerometer includes associated component and installation costs, as well as maintenance costs associated with diagnosing and replacing a failed accelerometer. In-vehicle diagnostic routines are also complicated because they must monitor the performance of the longitudinal accelerometer to ensure that it is functioning properly.